User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/The Date
( Episode begins with the ninja training in the upper deck) Kai: Oh yeah! Thats what Im talking about! Zane: Ok fine...you win... Cole: I dont approve. Kai: What do you mean, ' You dont APPROVE? ' I won the sword fight fair and square! Cole: Yes. But you dont have to bet for MONEY after each and every fight... Zane: But since you won...I'll give you 5 bucks....( Zane gives Kai the money) Kai: SWEET! ( Just than Jay comes in) Cole: Hey Jay. Whats up? Jay: Oh nothing....( giggles) Kai: I've seen that face before....whats going on, Jay? Jay: ( Laughs) I got a date...with Nya! ( Cole and Zane gasp, and Kai flys into a rage...but Zane holds him back) Zane: Kai! Calm yourself! Cole: Congratulations, buddy! Jay: Thanks...( giggles) Kai: There is absoluely NO WAY your going on a date with my sister!!!! Cole: Oh come on Kai. Your not going to ALWAYS be there to protect her...give the man a chance. Zane: I would rather agree with Cole. You are a bit protective of her, you know.. Kai: Alright,fine...but you BETTER take care of my sister...or else Im going to turn your Nunchuks...into one of my blacksmith hammers! ( Jay gulps) Jay: Ok! Ok. I'll, take care of her.... Kai: You better! Jay: Anyway...does anyone know any places to eat thats...you know, FANCY? ( Everyone shakes their head) Jay: Darn it. I'll ask my parents than. Cole: Ok, see ya. ( Jay leaves) Zane: Concerned much? Kai: Yeah... Cole: Kai, if I know Jay, he wont let ANYTHING bad happen to Nya...Im sure of it, now come on...its almost time for dinner... ( Kai, Zane, and Cole go inside...while Jay went to his parents for advice....) ( Once that was overwith, Jay headed back to the Bounty to get dressed...) Jay: Which one should I wear? Dark Blue, or Light Blue? Dark blue, or Light Blue? ( Once Jay finally decided, it was time to take Nya to the restaurant....) Nya: You sure your ready? Jay: Oh yeah. Yep, as ready as I'll ever be! ( Nya laughs, but than stops when Kai comes in) ( Kai gives Jay a look which made him feel nervous...but soon Kai left) Jay: Whew! Nya: What is he planning on doing THIS time? Jay: Turn my Nunchuks into a Blacksmiths Hammer. Nya: Oh brother...anyway, lets get going, or they'll take our seat... ( So Jay and Nya headed to Ninjaman express to eat...) Nya: This is the place. Jay: Yep, well dont want to rush lets go. ( While Jay and Nya enter, the Fangpyre are watching their every move...) Fang-Suei: Masssster, issssssn't that the ninja you want revenge on? ( Fangtom steeples his scaly fingers and replies...) Fangtom: Yesssss, thatssss the one... Snappa: Sssssso, what are we going to do? Fangtom: Firsssssst, we ly and wait...Sssssssecond, we ambush the two...' Love Birds' once they get out....and lasssst- ( All his troops look at him and wait for the final word to come out...) Fangtom: We KIDNAP the girl.... Fang-Suei: I-I ssssir. ( Fang-Suei leads the rest away but is stopped by Fangtom) Fangtom: Fang-suei.....if I want my revenge, I want it to be ALIVE....sssso go! Go now.... ( Fang-Suei bows and leads his troops away... while Jay and Nya talk and enjoy their date inside...) ( The fangpyres wait outside near the restaurants...while Jay and Nya seem to be having a conversation..) Jay: So, ummm, what do you like? Nya: Oh, ummm, I like gymnastics, training, and being with you.... Jay: Oh, yes....I enjoy those things too... Nya: So, what do you like? Jay: Umm, well I also like training, hanging with my friends, and being with you mostly.... ( Nya laughs) ( Outside, Fang-Suei tells his troops to wait and listen...) Fang-Suei:( In a low whisper)Patience, boyssss. Fangtom wantsssss hissss revenge ALIVE, sssso dont kill the girl, got that? ( The troops nod and wait) ( Finally when the day is about to end..Jay and Nya head back home....) Nya: That was kind of, a short date... Jay: Well, it would have been longer if the place didnt have to close so early... Nya: Yeah. But still I like it....there, being with you. ( Just than Fang-Suei appears and orders his troops to attack) Fang-Suei: Attack! Snappa: Yessss, sssssir..... Jay: Well... Nya: I never thought I'd be needing this, but... Jay: You never know... ( Jay whips up a tornado and he appears in his ninja outfit and Nunchuks of Lightning, Nya presses the button on her bracelet, and her suit appears on her, and her Exo-Suit arrives....they each get ready to fight...) Jay: Ready? Nya: You bet. ( Jay and Nya take down the snakes using both their skills and strengths. Just when half of the snakes were about to feel exhausted..) Jay: Alright, surrender or face our fury! Nya: Yeah, and if you leader has anything to say about it, tell him we'll come back another day to finish you off! Fang-Suei: Oh, but he wont be here next sssssummer.....( he launches a giant net on top of Nya's Exo-Suit) Nya: AHHHHHH!!!! Jay: Nya! ( A Rattlercopter comes and carries Nya in her Exo-Suit, and all the troops and Fang-Suei aboard....) Fang-Suei: Sssssee ya! Bwahahaahahaaahaahaaa! ( The fangpyre fly away with Nya...leaving Jay alone in the woods....) Jay: NYA! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! To Be Continued... Will Jay rescue Nya before Kai finds out? Will Fangtom finally have his revenge? Find out in the next episode! Rescue Mission Comes at 6:00 dont miss it! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts